


Face Your Fears (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [74]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @lenina-phasma :  Poe request: modern AU where he takes reader on a roller coaster so she can overcome her fear of heights
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Face Your Fears (Modern AU)

“Babe-”

“No.” 

“C’mon.”

“Uh uh. No way!”

“Y/N, sweetheart, it’s not that bad!”

You scoffed, “Says you! You’re not afraid of heights! You saw how I was with that kiddie roller coaster! What makes you think I can deal with _THAT_?!” You pointed at the topsy turvy roller coaster. You hear people screaming as they go through the loop and the corkscrew.

Poe couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re such a scaredy cat. But really, you gotta face your fears!”

You pouted, “But wasn’t the kiddie ride enough?”

He shook his head, “Not even close. Y/N, please? I’ll hold your hand through the entire ride.”

You shook your head, “Nope. Not good enough.”

Poe sighed, “Fine. I’ll get you one of those decorative drinks with the donut and cotton candy on top.”

“Aaaaand?”

Poe groaned, “And I’ll go through the Love Tunnel with you.”

You looked up at the roller coaster and gave a deep breath, “Alright. Let’s go.” 

Throughout the entire queue, you gripped onto Poe, digging your nails into his arm. He couldn’t help but make fun of you, “You’re like a cat who doesn’t wanna take a bath.”

You mumbled a, “Shut up,” and hid your face into Poe’s shoulder.

He rubbed your back comfortingly, trying to soothe you as much as possible. When you were at the front of the line, you started to freak out.

“Poe-”

Poe captured your lips with his, “You’ll be fine. I’m here with you.” You whined as it was now your turn to get into the cart.

You settled into the seat next to Poe. You pulled down the protective bar from above your head and had it rest on top of your chest. You were already gripping the handlebars so tight your knuckles were going white. 

Poe pried your hand off it and held your hand in his, “Trust me, Y/N. We’re gonna be fine.”

“I hope you know you’re not getting laid for a month after this.”

He chuckled, “You’ll change your mind.”

“And why’s that?”

“You can’t resist me, baby.” He shot you a wink.

You were about to retort until the cart shot forward and onward to the ride. You were already screaming, “You did that on purpose!” Your eyes shut tight. You didn’t want to look.

Poe was laughing his head off, “Yeah! So you wouldn’t change your mind! Anyway, open your eyes. You’re already on the ride. You might as well try to experience it.”

You groaned as you slowly opened your eyes. You gasped because the sight before you was beautiful. The sun was setting which gave the carnival grounds a beautiful, orange glow, “Wow.” You looked down furthered and your grip on Poe’s hand tightened.

Poe kissed your hand, “You’re okay, Y/N. Enjoy the view. I’m here.”

“Everyone looks like little a-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” you began to scream as the roller coaster zoomed down the climax. Up, down, all around you went. Your terrified screams eventually turned into ones of joy and laughter. 

Poe felt victorious when the reached the end and you were smiling, “So?”

“I hated it…but it was fun.”

Poe punched his fist in the air, “Yes! So you wanna go on another one?”

“Oh heeeell no! I think I’m good. Now get me what you promised me!”

Poe wrapped his arms around your waist and started to head towards the food truck area, “Alright. Alright,” he kissed your head, “I’m proud of you.”

You shook your head, “Never again.”


End file.
